


Music is not the only answer (kevinXzairo)【肖想番外】【本红背景】

by Myoldgeneral



Category: Kevin Oh - Fandom, zai.ro - Fandom, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoldgeneral/pseuds/Myoldgeneral
Relationships: Kevin/Zairo
Kudos: 7





	Music is not the only answer (kevinXzairo)【肖想番外】【本红背景】

写完白月光洪老师，我又要来肖想朱砂痣炸老师了  
——————————————

Part one

安重载意识到，自己好像发现了一件很了不得的事情。  
不对，好像是两件。  
第一件事他相当确定，并且已经不像刚开始发现的时候那么惊讶了。  
发展到现在他几乎开始觉得，其他没发现的人一定是瞎了。他甚至想要提醒那两个人注意一点，他们的frontman现在正单身，看不得这种腻腻歪歪的场面，容易生气。  
而且演唱会的后台，动不动有导演带着摄像闯进来。每当拍摄组进来的时候，他都不无担心地先看往那两个人的方向，确定他们那块儿没有什么不该被拍到的画面，才有心思好好和导演大人们打招呼。  
唉，我为什么在每个组都这么操心。是 Zai.ro这个艺名起得不吉利么，名字中带操心么。

第二件事他不十分确定，现在占据着他所有的好奇心。  
其实，莫奈成立之前，他并没有那么确定自己组那两个人会是同道中人。最早让他的gay达狂响的人，显而易见是最近因为演唱会而回归这个大部队的aftermoon主唱。  
Kevin Oh在这个年代是不是万人天菜了，他不清楚，审美发展太快了。但老实说，他本人还挺吃这一款的，看起来没什么攻击性，但该有的都有，看起来赏心悦目。可惜同为一路当frontman的超乐核心成员，一次都没有合作过。  
有时候Benji在队里犯轴犯浑，或者和小学生一样耍赖，或者旁若无人地秀恩爱的时候，安重载都很希望能拿这个臭小子换Kevin过来，让自己清净一会儿。  
哦对了，他发现的第二件事是——如果真的这样提议，Kevin搞不好会愿意的样子。

最早发现事情不对，是某次演唱会。那天Kevin难得地没有穿衬衫，而是穿了件无袖背心。哪怕是后台阴暗的灯光下，他肩膀手臂的肌肉线条都好看得让人眼花，在超乐这群糙老爷们儿堆里，显得格外扎眼。之前比赛的过程中，他总爱把表情都隐藏在长发后面，穿着规规矩矩的长袖，说着蹩脚的韩语，偶尔有点词不达意，所以整个人的吸引力收敛得十分成功。在一群直男里哥哥弟弟的叫着，也没有什么违和感。  
但那天他无所顾忌地释放着荷尔蒙，别的傻直男们还好，空窗已久的安重载是真的被这样的荷尔蒙浓度呛了一下。  
搞什么？突然发春也不要伤及无辜好吗？  
在后台遇见cute guy鼓手崔永镇的时候，他只是随口问了句，真的是随口：“你们队长最近身材练得很厉害啊。”  
“可不是吗？”永镇笑道，“Kevin说是因为他失恋了。被甩了。最近一直泡在健身房虐自己来着。”  
“真的假的？他还能被甩啊？”  
“肯定假的啊，世界上哪儿有那么瞎的姑娘啊。他就是怕练太好刺激我们，随口胡诌的呗。钟勋看到他的身材都快羡慕哭了。”  
“也是。”安重载转了转眼珠，若有所思地回莫奈的休息室。走到一半，他忽然想起刚网购的保健饮料忘在车里了，想着上台前应该喝一瓶的，于是急匆匆往停车场走。

很早之前，他就听闻Isaac哥和Kevin关系不错。原本以为组成Moné之后，Kevin会是不是会来练团室串串门的，结果只来了一次，还是问Isaac要《和你一起》的demo还是啥的，也没进门，拿了就走了。在比赛结束之后，巡演的准备阶段和巡演期间更是一次也没来过莫奈的休息室，他还以为是对自己有意见呢。毕竟比赛的时候zairo队可是5:0赢过他的。  
但现在看来，显然不是了。  
躲在一辆高高的保姆车后面，此刻毫无天才制作人光环的安重载经历了一番恍然大悟后意识到。  
四下无人的停车场里，两个熟悉的身影在沉默地对峙着。  
“什么时候的事情。”个子更高的那位是打破沉默的一方，他摘下帽子，整理了一下被汗水黏在额头的长发。  
“嗯……”自家大主唱的声音有点不自信，“真正确定，大概是决赛的那天吧。”  
“不，我是说，你是什么时候……”  
“这……我也不太清楚，反应过来的时候，就是这样的状况了。”  
“呵……所以，我甚至不能知道我输在什么地方了对吧？”  
“Kevin，我不觉得这是什么输赢的问题，我也不是什么奖杯。”  
“对，没错。你一开始也并没有给我竞争的机会，不是吗？”Kevin有点沮丧地笑了一下，“如果不是前几天我看到了，你是不是不打算告诉我，哪怕作为一个朋友的角度。”  
“我不知道该怎么说，而且，这种事本来也没有昭告天下的必要……的吧。”  
Isaac一旦觉得为难就会开始不停地整理额前的头发，逃避别人的视线，此时的他就是这样。  
虽然心痛，也许还有愤怒吧，但Kevin还是不喜欢看到这样的他。  
“算了，算了。你们，小心一点就好。在圈内，这种感情……很难。我还是，希望你好。”  
Kevin想给眼前的人一个友情的拥抱，想想还是算了。  
“你先回去吧，我想一个人再待一会儿。”

“好了，可以出来了吧。”Kevin突然提高了音量。  
等等，是在说谁。安重载四处张望了一下，我吗？  
“我看到你的脚了，安重载nim。”  
What the f.......?  
有点窘迫的吉他手从保姆车后面挪出来，挠着他圆圆的后脑勺。  
“我什么都没听到，我刚在车里睡觉，刚醒，刚下车。”看着Kevin嘴角歪着的笑，他又加了一句，“真的。”  
“嗯，我相信了。zairo老师下车是不需要开关车门的。”  
“对不起。”只能老老实实地道歉了。  
Kevin朝他走过来，背靠着倚在他身边的车上，笑笑地说，“队伍里有一对，挺难的吧，队长大人。”  
“嗨……还能怎么办呢？”安重载也抱着臂靠在车上发起了牢骚，“音乐就是催情剂吧，拦不住拦不住。”  
“这时候就好想抽根烟啊，可惜戒掉好几年了，身边都没有带着的。”  
“弹吉他的时候我也抽，后来为了唱歌也戒掉了，戒断反应真是痛苦啊。”  
“对啊，戒断反应……真是痛苦啊。”  
听到他话里的阴沉情绪，安重载的内心也被打了一下。一个问题在他脑中升腾起来，他嘴唇动了动，又觉得问出来有点冒犯。  
“想说什么？”  
他躲在头发后面的眼睛是装备了什么显微镜吗？该死。  
“想知道……他为什么让人上瘾。为什么是他呢？”你身边明明应该什么样好看的人都不缺，这一句临到嘴边又咽下去了。  
“最开始大概是好奇心，他太神秘了，看不出他的情绪的来源和去处，想看看他不那么防备的样子。”  
“唔……”安重载不置可否地翻翻眼睛，想起自己队里那个总是在笑，总是在毫不留情地吐槽Benji的人。神秘？？  
“还有大概就是这些年太累了吧，需要一个可以不说话，就面对面坐着也不尴尬的人陪着自己，像沙发或者盆栽一样的家伙。说到底还是音乐吧，音乐取向也合拍，音乐是一切的答案不是吗？”  
这倒是没错。但是……  
“你已经老到，不在乎那个啥了吗？他……他……哪里性感吗？”  
“咳咳……”像是被这个问题呛到了，Kevin像个老大爷似的咳嗽起来。  
“zairo老师，”Kevin整理了一下，原本圆圆的眼睛狐疑地眯了起来，“你的好奇心好像过于旺盛了。”  
“抱，抱歉。”  
“这个问题我无可奉告，你去问他男朋友去吧。不过……”Kevin欣赏起眼前这个人怂呼呼又忍不住八卦的表情，发现这个人和自己印象中的那个强者好像不太一样，“zairo老师是在做学术调研，研究以后的舞台上怎么才能更性感吗？这方面，你不需要再提高了吧。”  
“哈哈哈哈……”安重载尴尬地笑出了一阵十分滑稽的假声，“看不出来你还挺会开玩笑。”  
“我不太会开玩笑，至少用韩语不太行。Sucker舞台的时候确实很性感，当时我被吓了一跳，有点尴尬的是，表情还被镜头拍下来了。”Kevin歪着头，挠了挠自己的额角，仿佛被回忆中的自己逗笑了。  
“Sucker的时候，我是挺不赖的吧。”厚着脸皮自夸了一句，又有点不好意思。  
“当时0:5输给你，觉得屈辱又不得不服，很不好的体验。”Kevin想起什么似的，突然用一只长长的手臂把安重载围住，挡住了他四处飘乎的视线，单刀直入地问了一句。  
“你也是吧？”  
“嗯……嗯？”  
“自己人。”  
被一个高个儿帅哥牵制住的现状让他有点无所适从，但不行，气势不能弱掉。  
“是，又怎么样。”安重载挺了挺胸膛，正色道，“顺带一提，我早就发现你是了。”  
“那就好。”  
“那就好……什么那就好？”  
“没什么。”Kevin有点不好意思地笑了，突然一边笑一边迈开长腿朝后台的方向走去，“快开场了，回去吧。”  
安重载三步并作两步地追上去，“不行啊，搞什么？什么那就好，告诉我啊——”  
Kevin突然停下，“你自己要听的。”  
“哦，对啊。”  
一个晃神，高个子的男人突然凑到他耳边，轻声说了一句。  
“我还没有老到，不在乎那个啥。”  
他的声音压低了，滋滋地仿佛带着电流。  
“那天晚上我梦到，我把第一次赢我的那个人给上了。我梦到他在我身下尖叫，向我求饶的样子。”

Part two 

事情是怎么发展到这一步的，饶是理性郑重，总是思虑太多的安重载也分析不出个所以然来了。  
原本嘛，三十岁的成年同志之间，像自己队里那两个初中生早恋一样的模式很少见。这种听凭荷尔蒙指挥，说开始就开始的模式才比较正常。  
但他也是真的没想到，这个晴朗的假日，此刻的他，居然捧着个杯子，坐在吴凯文小小公寓的小小沙发上。  
只是两个空窗期男人没有什么特别的一次“交流”而已，那个人的戒断反应还未必好全了呢。  
暗恋着别人，却做关于我的春梦，这个人也是比想象中的要下流啊。  
明明一副诚实纯净，作风正直的样子。  
电视里都是骗人的。  
安重载气呼呼地想，但莫名的有有点甜丝丝的兴奋。  
老子魅力不减啊。

“要冰块吗？”Kevin拿着一桶冰走过来，他穿着卡其色的高领套头毛衣，一点也不像是会主动约男人来自己家的good boy的样子。  
安重载摇摇头，“比起冰块，我对那个更感兴趣。”他指了指Kevin客厅架着的一把映着午后阳光的吉他。  
这位吉他手好像抱一个孩子似的，抱起这把看起来新得要命的琴。这个人是处女座吗？怎么把琴保养得这么干净。  
随意地拨了几个音听了下音色，觉得这声音十分舒服，忍不住技痒，安重载随手弹起了《sad sunset》。  
Kevin挑了挑眉毛，似乎没想到会在这种局面下听他弹琴，但这首乐曲又动听得要命，于是他坐在地板上，专心欣赏起来。

安重载这个人的侧脸比正脸要帅气得多，他笔直的鼻梁和弧度优美的下颌，四高三低，很有点时代剧主角，或者古画里的俊俏郎君的feel，越看越觉得有味道得很。他有着韩国男人特有的细腻雪白的皮肤，Kevin自己也很白，在美国的时候，身边也都是白人朋友。但白人那粗糙泛红的皮肤，得了吧，Kevin从来没有意识到肤白是什么迷人的魅力点。  
但这个被叫做za老师的男人的白还不一样。  
他的白带点脆弱，又带点邀请，好像初雪的平原，是诱人去破坏的那种白。明明舞台上是不吝于释放自己的性魅力，无所不用其极撩人的家伙，私底下却总有点反应慢半拍的钝感，还硬是要装作游刃有余的样子，特别好玩。  
此刻，他低垂着头，视线随意地游走，弹到节奏快的段落，会仰头集中注意力，这时候便露出了他修长的颈项。作为男人，他的脖子上没有粗糙的毛孔和显眼的动脉，好像雕琢的一样漂亮，连喉结的形状也并不像个粗糙的核桃，好像什么精致的果实似的，让人没来由地想啃一口。他沉醉地弹琴的时候，表情几乎十分下流，连他的粉丝都臆想那是他的高潮脸。  
而他的手，靠，他的手。当视线落在他的手上的时候，Kevin深呼吸了一口。  
靠弦的手指不同程度地弯曲着，好像自己有生命意识一样的上下翻飞；弹奏的右手虽然快得让人几乎看见重影，但每一个拨动都精准细腻，没有多余的杂音。偶尔拍击琴身带来的节奏，砰砰砰的让听了的人心乱如麻。怎么说呢，让人想要一辈子欣赏下去的同时，又想要粗暴地打乱他。如果说这位安重载大人身上哪个地方长得最好的话，果然还是他的手。  
仔细看，他的手美过大部分男性和女性，雪白修长，纤细匀称，这样好看的手分明应该只靠戴着手表或者戒指拍拍照就能让主人衣食无忧的，却还会弹奏那么多又美又难的音乐。  
大概是被上帝亲吻过的手了。  
此时的kevin突然有点嫉妒上帝。  
想做就做吧，脑子里响起了自己的声音。  
他走到吉他手身后，环住他，握住还在变换着和弦的手。  
琴声乍然停止。  
“怎么，不想听了吗？”  
“不，我的琴能被你弹。他们要是有知觉，应该都高潮了。”  
“你原来就是这么能说荤话的吗？这种韩语是谁教你的？”安重载咯咯地笑着，“不过也是，以你的这幅皮囊，回来韩国最不缺的就是教你怎么说荤话的床伴了吧。”  
“嫉妒了？”Kevin抓起他的另一只手，放到唇边，似靠近非靠近地磨蹭着自己的嘴唇，“我原本觉得自己算挺会弹吉他的了，你这么一弹，让我觉得自己也就是个外行。”  
“所以你这是打算把我的手指给吃了，让我以后弹不了琴吗？”  
“Sounds a good idea.”Kevin把吉他手的右手食指轻轻含进嘴里。  
突然被又湿又热的口腔包裹住自己因为摩擦琴弦而微微发痛的手指，安重载被激得抽了一口气。  
眼前的一幕还是过于煽情了，他看到Kevin纯净的双眸盯着自己，厚厚的上唇覆盖着自己的食指，中指和无名指，一点一点含进嘴里，用舌头绕着圈摩擦自己指尖的老茧，舔过自己的指腹，甚至几乎逗弄到了自己有点怕痒的手掌，然后又一点点送出。  
随着手指的抽出，这个男人唇内侧柔软的黏膜一点一点扫过自己的手上的纹路，整个画面无法不让人联想到交合，实在是太色情了，久经沙场的za老师也抵挡不了，他感觉自己的牛仔裤下的器官开始涨了起来。

不行，就这样轻易地被煽动，感觉好像很丢脸，必须要把主动权抢回来。  
我才不会跟你求饶呢，安重载心里想。  
他放下琴，把沙发让给它的主人。他把Kevin推着坐到沙发上。这个沙发实在小得可怜，主人一个人坐上去就几乎霸占了四分之三的位置了。安重载觉得他衣衫完整，好整以暇地坐在沙发上的样子很讨厌，忍不住上手扒掉了他的针织衫。  
嗯，这下看起来舒服多了。  
脱掉了上衣的Kevin露出了上身漂亮的躯体，宽阔挺直的脊背，饱满的胸肌，早已看过好多遍的健壮的手臂，隐隐约约不那么成型但形状优美的腹肌，用力的话，旁边的子弹肌也会更加明显的样子。这念头让我们的吉他手咽了口口水，想象一会儿他用力的时候，那些肌肉变成的好看的样子，下身和胸口都觉得烧了起来。  
他把自己的上衣也脱掉，然后跨坐在Kevin的大腿上。  
窗外的阳光照射起来，这种白日宣淫的事情，和一个干净斯文的男孩子做，还真是应景呢。  
这是他最后一个成型的想法，因为下一秒，Kevin就抱住他，开始亲吻他的胸膛。  
皮肤白的人身上总是会有几个集中的色素沉淀，Kevin很喜欢寻找zairo身上隐藏的小小的可爱的痣，发现一颗就会忍不住舔弄一会儿。似乎是被弄得有点痒，腿上的这个人扭动了一下身子，身体往怀抱的更深处嵌了进去，这样一来，两个人的器官就更紧密地贴在一起了。Kevin把他抱得紧了紧，感受到他硬起的前端顶在自己小腹上，对他的动情程度十分满意。只是亲亲舔舔就这么开心的吉他大师，还真是敏感呢，他不由得想笑。  
居然在笑！  
安重载觉得自己好像被小看了，于是主动抬起臀部坐在Kevin也涨得很不妙的地方，摆动着腰肢，缓慢地，煽情地磨蹭着，成功地听到他沉重的呼吸声。  
“za老师，很想要的样子。一点都没有老师的样子。”  
“别废话了。”虽然是强硬的回应，语气却软软的。

明明不是情侣之间的性爱，前戏却是又漫长又……让人开心。  
以至于，在一切都准备就绪的时候，安重载甚至还有点意犹未尽。他对着Kevin挺立的那处，慢慢地坐了下去。  
虽然做了足够的清洁，足够的润滑，足够的扩张，甚至足够的心理准备，但被这个曾经的对手一点一点进入自己身体的感觉，还是太不妙了。一种混杂了烦躁，羞耻，疼痛，却又甜美，舒爽的感觉从尾椎骨冲上头顶。  
只吞进去了一点点的时候最不好办，Kevin也吃痛地嘶吼了一下。  
“za老师你好紧，是禁欲了很久了吗？”  
“比赛以来就……啊……嗯……”  
“不愧是za老师。”  
“闭嘴，不要那么叫我……嗯……”  
“还是那么爱发号施令，我可不是你的队员。”Kevin往上一顶，没有耐心地贯穿了这个越来越红的身体。  
“啊——”安重载突然失重一般地一把搂住Kevin的肩头，用力捶了一下他的后背，“吴凯文！”  
被突然的入侵逼出了眼泪，他声音有点嘶哑地抗议了一句。  
“至少要打声招呼。”  
“那你喜欢我怎么叫你呢，我可是哥，重载啊。”Kevin也不急着动作，抱住眼前的人，在他耳边轻轻舔吻着。“我对你充满不必要的尊敬，你居然不领情。”  
“你的……老师叫得……明明就很色。我又不是gv男优……”  
“哈哈。”Kevin真的快被这个人的脑回路可爱死了，他来回抚摸着安重载夹在两人身体之间摇摇晃晃，十分激动的家伙，听到他又爽得叹了一口气。  
“那你就不要在外面总是逞强，摆你吉他大师的威风。以后我看到一次，就会想上你一次。”  
“我又没有……”  
Kevin重重地往上一顶，把安重载的腰都顶软了。  
“真的没有嘛？”  
“没有……啊……啊……你怎么……”  
突然被抬起臀部用力抽插的安重载反应还是照常慢半拍，就被袭来的快感冲得无法嘴硬了。  
“你自己骑上来的，却一直待着不动，只能我辛苦一点了。”Kevin也很艰难地组织了这句话，这个男人体内太舒服了，火热紧致，他一边挺动，感觉到自己的血流飞速加快，呼吸也困难起来。  
不服气的安重载虽然爽得几乎眩晕，但还想着不能输，也开始主动迎合，两个人起伏的幅度变得越来越大，节奏越来越快。安重载闭着眼睛享受着这种在云霄一般的甜美。工作中的他太自我克制了，这种久违的失控感让他无法不沉迷其中。Kevin拉过他的肩膀，开始一边冲撞，一边啃咬他的乳头。安重载有着粉色的小小的乳尖，明明是快三十的男人，胸前也有着线条分明的肌肉，乳头却好像少女一样稚嫩，一碰就会激发甜腻的感叹。  
“嗯……你怎么还有心思……”  
“因为重载的身体太漂亮了……我还想再尝一尝。”  
“吴凯文，你到底憋了多少荤话……”  
“你才是话太多了……”Kevin又是招呼也不打一个，突然把安重载抱了起来，压进沙发里，主动顶入了他的深处。  
“啊……你这个混蛋……啊啊……啊……”  
“要叫哥哥！”  
“做梦。”  
Kevin眯起眼睛，有点意思呢安重载大人。  
“我可，真的梦到过哦。”  
下一秒，狂风暴雨般的抽插发生在这个嘴硬的吉他手身上。  
“呜呜……啊啊啊……你……啊……”  
“叫Kevin哥……”  
“啊啊……嗯……呜呜……哥……”  
“说实话怎么样……”  
“好棒……啊啊……好舒服……啊啊啊…”  
Kevin抬眼看着眼前仰躺在沙发上赤裸的男人，他的上身因为被不断冲撞拍打而往上一耸一耸地，最初的疼痛过去之后，他现在满脸潮红，咬着唇眯着眼一副甜蜜的舒爽表情。他的胸口上挂着被自己舔吻留下的津液，又冒出了细细的汗珠，在阳光下亮亮的。女孩们，你们喜欢的人的高潮脸，比你们想象的……还要色一万倍。  
有点走神的Kevin，下身律动的速度也慢了一下，安重载感受到了此时缓慢的顶弄，觉得有些空虚，微微张开了眼睛。  
“Kevin……你故意的吗……”  
Kevin还是慢慢地研磨着，眼看着对方的表情变得难耐起来。安重载感受到一种要命的遍布全身的痒，需要被狠狠洞穿才能解除，他主动环住Kevin的脖子，趴到他耳边说，“我要你……快一点好吗……啊……快一点……”  
这软糯的语气实在是太反差了，想到全世界听过这样说话的安重载的人也许屈指可数，Kevin就觉得内心的那股气流快要控制不住了。但他还是没有动摇，他想看到这人更可爱的样子。  
于是他慢慢退了出来，退开两步，比了个手势，示意沙发上的人跪趴在地板上。  
“不，我不喜欢从后面来……”  
Kevin也不说话，只是地咬着唇沉默地笑着，稍微有点居高临下地看着他。反正如他所料，这个人也僵持不了几秒。  
安重载委委屈屈地跪倒在地毯上，好在Kevin家的地毯柔软厚实，对他不再那么年轻的膝盖还算友好。  
比他高十公分的男人从背后覆盖住他，拢住他挂在身前颤抖的器官，有一搭没一搭地抚摸着，却故意忍住不进来。  
“阿西，你他妈在玩我吗……”安重载气得飙了句脏话。  
“不然呢，当然是在玩你……”  
“嗯……”前端被把玩，心头的瘙痒更加难以释放，后面的空虚变得更加明显起来，他忍不住拿自己的臀部去摩擦身后人徘徊在他身后的巨大玩意儿，“进来……快……你再这样就没有下次了……混蛋……”  
“哦～～原本是还打算了下次的吗？”Kevin还是在他的穴口打转，其实他也忍得很难受，但玩弄这个天才吉他手，看他像个小孩一样地撒娇耍赖，实在太有乐趣了，“求我，让我狠狠地干你，现在的你还没有梦里的你那么主动哦。天上天下的安重载大人，居然还是会害羞。”  
“你……你居然是个隐藏的抖s，我真是……看错你了。”  
“你没看到你现在的表情。”Kevin稍稍进去了一点，“嗯……很喜欢这样的我的样子……”  
啊啊啊要抓狂了，这个混蛋家伙，长了张天使的脸，也太难对付了吧我靠！安重载深深吸了一口气，豁出去了。  
他回过头，盯着吴凯文无可救药的眼睛，用他最魅惑地声音说了一句。  
“fuck me hard please, Kevin. fuck me.” 

时间停滞了一秒。  
吴凯文狠狠地穿透了这个要命的人，真是败给他了。不是英语废吗？刚才那是什么？？？  
突然的猛烈抽插让安重载几乎跪不住，他看不到身后的人对表情，但能听到那个素日优雅的家伙发出野兽般的低鸣。  
这一轮的交合终于让两人都无法分神打嘴仗，Kevin的表情也不受控地崩坏起来。他竭力地挺动着下身，虽然眼前的景致很美，那人雪白的臀部被撞到发红，晶莹的汗珠在白皙的背上随着节奏滚动，但他的眼里也只有一片迷蒙。安重载也几乎已经发不出完整的呻吟，只能颤抖着突出不成形的气声。  
“嗯，嗯，嗯……啊……嗯啊……”  
“啊不行了……不行了……我要……我……”  
接近高潮的时候，他的声音几乎带上了哭腔，Kevin把他从地上抱起，捧着他的臀部又放下，接着重力进一步加深加重地穿透他，仿佛要把一切都拧碎一样发起了最后的冲刺。  
“Kevin……我要到了……啊啊啊啊……呜呜呜……”  
两个人同时到达了顶峰，安重载被脑袋中的一片白光淹没，等到视线总算清晰回来的时候，吴凯文还埋在他的体内抖动。  
好……漫长的一次高潮。

“别动。”Kevin的声音夹杂在水声中。  
扶着墙站在花洒下的安重载回头看着身后的人耐心地帮他清理着，他认真的表情好像在画一副精细的素描。  
如果不是这样的阵阵热流扫过身体，麻麻酥酥的感觉不是这样不断从后穴传来的话，安重载真的会以为他在画画。  
“但是……你碰到那里了……”  
专心清理中的Kevin无奈地笑出声，这个吉他手这么可爱是想把他榨干吗？于是他的手指忍不住又逗弄了一下那个点，眼前弯腰屈膝的人又颤抖着呻吟出声。  
“嗯……喂……说好的结束了呢。”安重载站起身，有点生气地仰头质问面前赤裸的男人。  
Kevin不说话，攫住他的下巴，强迫他抬起头，低头吻住了他。  
这是他们的第一个吻。他厚实的舌头卷起对方灵巧的舌头，用力地吮吸着那人口中的无限甜蜜。还嫌不够似的，他用手托住了安重载的后脑勺，把这个吻加深。个子不够高的吉他手也并不示弱，抱住了他的脑袋，把他美丽的手埋进了他湿透的长发之间。玻璃的隔间升腾起雾气，Kevin抬起对方的一条腿，那条雪白的腿也无限配合地环在了他的腰间。  
该死，这怎么结束得了。

part three

Kevin的车停在安重载宿舍楼下的时候，已经是晚上了。  
华灯初上的时间，都市里年轻男女们的夜生活才刚刚开始。灭着灯的车厢里，两个人都不说话地坐了一会儿。  
虽然说成年人，互相索取，互相满足，这也没什么。  
但没有喝酒的白天，就做到这种程度，还真是挺罕见的。  
“我上去了。”  
“好。”  
安重载解开了安全带，伸手碰了碰车门把手，又停了停。  
“今天的事……”  
“It’s between you and me.”Kevin确信安重载其实能听懂不少英文，他只是反应慢而已。  
“okay.但我不是想说这个。”  
Kevin侧过脸看他，阴影中安重载的侧脸看起来像漫画的一个场景，Kevin甚至走神地想要拍下来。  
“今天过了，就戒掉该戒掉的瘾吧。日子总得过，还是要开心起来。”  
“果然是老师嘛，还要教导我一下。”  
“从没遇过你这么坏的学生。”  
“哈哈。”Kevin笑了笑，俯身到副驾给了这个矮自己半头的人一个拥抱，在他耳边回了一句，“好的老师。”

Kevin靠着车，看着楼上的某个窗户灯亮起来。盛夏的晚风吹过来，带着粗粝的热浪，他却并不觉得难捱。  
也许，自己的一意孤行确实是太幼稚了，说到底，人生还有很多乐事。  
音乐，也并不是唯一的答案嘛。


End file.
